elementenefandomcom-20200213-history
Eugène Rose
Eugène Rose (ca. 3970 – 12. mai 4021) var en tussarixisk skuespiller og illusjonist. Han var leder av en liten kriminell teatertrupp. Illusjonene han gjorde, ble i all hovedsak gjennomført av å leke med lyset – en egenskap som gjorde ham ettersøkt, da han ikke hadde tillatelse til å bruke kreftene sine. Biografi Født og oppvokst i storbyen Versailles, var Eugène en gategutt som levde i kummerlige kår. Byens laverestilte borgere ble holdt for seg selv – da de fleste bodde ved havet i øst og aristokratene ved de vestre bymurene. Fyrstens gardister var allikevel langt fra komfortable med å ferdes i Eugènes distrikter. Dette gjorde at den lille gutten fikk lære fra barnsben av hvordan han skulle åle seg frem i samfunnet: hva som måtte til før han tjente den respekten han krevde. Dette gjorde han ved å gå fra den ene kriminelle gjengen til den andre, og smuglet varer til rivaliserende gjenger. Han var kjent blant fyrstens gardister, og det var hovedsakelig fordi han ved enkelte tilfeller gav dem navn av høytstående kriminelle eller tegningene av planlagte ran. Den konstante leken med å kjempe mot og for gardistene i Versailles, gjorde Eugène til en av de mest forhatte og elskede skikkelsene i byen. Til slutt tok han side med gardistene, og handlet direkte under byfogden. De jobbet tett sammen, og over tid innledet de et forhold. Under denne tiden ble Eugène også oppmerksom på kreftene sine å temme lys. Fogden var også lystemmer, og sammen utviklet Eugène kreftene sine. Da affæren ble avslørt, ble forholdet smelt opp på avisforsidene – og temmingen var salt i såret. Fogden mistet posisjonen, og Eugène ble satt på porten. Han var i stor fare, og hadde fått seg mange fiender. Han forlot byen, men ble på et tidspunkt tilknyttet en omstreifende teatertrupp. Rundt 4015 hadde Eugène overtatt posisjonen som leder av truppen, og møtte pantelånerksen Xatoin Firheshal i hovedstaden. Xatoin hadde nettopp mistet mannen sin, Théodore, og var blitt etterlatt en lukrativ forretning etter hans død. Allikevel fant hun ikke livet i hovedstaden interessant, og hun sluttet seg til Eugène. Mannen og truppen hadde opptrådt en kveld i byen, og Xatoin tok sjansen. Eugène og Xatoin ble elskere på heltid, samtidig som de jobbet iherdig sammen med gruppen og hadde en stabil inntekt. Xatoin fikk prøve seg ut som skuespillerinne, men passet best inn til å jobbe bak kulissene. I romantiske stykker ble hun allikevel gitt rollen som partneren til Eugènes roller. På grunn av truppens samlede økonomi valgte Xatoin med jevne mellomrom å finne kvinner som ikke turde å trosse sine ektemenn, men gjerne ønsket et eventyr med en kvinne. Hvis disse kvinnene var av høy rang, var ikke Xatoin sen med å stjele til seg noen av verdisakene deres. Til slutt ble truppen stoppet i Ville Juno, hvor guvernøren arresterte dem etter at Eugène og Xatoin hadde bragt husbonden hennes til sengs og stjålet flere mynter og noen diamanter. Guvernøren ledet selv an i rettssaken mot Eugènes trupp, og var selv tilstede ved henrettelsen. Trivia # Eugène ''kommer fra den latiniserte formen av det greske Ευγενιος (Eugenios), som er avledet fra det greske ordet ευγενης (eugenes); ordet betyr "velbåren". # ''Rose er et vesteuropeisk etternavn som betyr "rose", og kommer opprinnelig fra det latinske rosa. Category:Andre Æra Category:Karakterer Category:Menn Category:Underverdenen Category:Tussarix Category:Skuespillere Category:Forbrytere Category:LHBT individer